Royal Commons and Fairies
by Wish counselor
Summary: A quick love story scene coming from a roleplay called APMD. One Shot love making scene.
**AN:** This short story is taken from a certain portion of the PMD roleplay I had joined 3 months ago. If you go oer there, you can only see the tamed version. However, in here, you can see the full detailed scene of the posts involved. While not everything in here is the exact post for I had to rewrite them to decent fanfic standards, this still holds the RP's short story tale between two characters.

 _Italic_ = thoughts

 _Italic & Underline_ = Telepathy

No Format - speaking orally

* * *

In a valley of a calm cloudy afternoon, a cinccino rests his back on the tree as he slowly carries his close partner named Liz, a ralts, and places her body on top of his body. _"She is so beautiful. That kiss, I'll never forget that one you gave to me."_ bringing her lips closer to his, he French kisses her for a while until something feels funny all over his body from what he is doing now. Deep inside his own emotions, he has the need to be able to express his own feelings besides their loving kisses. _"I dunno. I love her the way she is. Yet, something within me ... fears for someone waiting to take her away from me. Don't over worry Remmie. Remember that we promised each other that we will always be together. Yet ... Lizzie is ... more than just my closest partner above everyone else. If we are living in this world together until the end of our days, make every moment in life count. I ... cannot help but wish ... she will take me as her mate ... to the next level."_ letting his lips go from Liz's lips, he rubs his silky fur all over her body.

Both feel warm and fluffy as the ralts wakes up and smiles at her one-of-a-kind lover. Both of them give another long kiss accepting the warm touch of each other. _"I love you too Remmie. Let's stay together, always."_ Lifting her up a bit, the fluffy squirrel wraps his fluffy fur around the fairy's tiny body. As she smiles at him, she recall the days when he helped her out from trouble even though she is unable to talk vocally thanks to her anomaly on her throat. It was from their love of each other that she discovered her way of communicating to everyone at the village via telepathy.

"Liz. I have a proposal." Placing both of his paws on her head gently, Remmie says it lightly, "Liz. I just cannot help but see you as more than a sister in the past few days. This ... this part of me ... is waiting to be free. I have a personal question. Will ... will you ... take me ... as ... as your mate?"

" _Of course! I do."_ giving each other their hugs and big smiles, they savor their loving moment as a newly formed couple. Remmie finds this acceptance like the best reward he gets after all of that struggle he had to be with his once long lost sister now become the potential woman of his dreams.

Unaware to Remmie, the leavanny family, along with the 3 sewaddles, were watching both of them kissing each other for a few moments. "Uhhhmm, we're sorry to intervene. Are you about to mate?" the female leavanny gestures her partner to set the children to the other side. Both Remmie and Liz had a history with this family for they helped them on their collection of strings to build the village where the little couple are residing at.

"Uhhh, this ... is awkward Liz. Sorry that I cannot mate with you just yet. Say, why don't we say hello to them?" Remmie points to the leavanny couple holding a leaf basket filled with some berries and the 3 sewaddle riding on it. The shiny one hops off the basket and approaches Lizzie with the most tears on its eyes.

Getting up, Remmie looks at the big leavannies still smiling at him, "Hi there. Are you two the leavanny couple we met before? If you are, what brings you two here?"

"We seek refuge ... away from the fallen village. Some Zorua killed a village full of pokemon. I was lucky that it did not see me." the father leavanny shares his witness story to Remmie and Liz.

"Our home is close to that village. We cannot risk our little children's lives there. Will you two take us as a part of your village?" the mother leavanny asks.

"Partner. I am ok with them living with us. But, how about you?" after that question, he whispers to his mate, "After we find them a place for us to stay, we can continue our bonding time."

Returning his attention to the family, the revelation that one of their neighbors completely going rogue. In this case, a Zorua betrayed their group as a reliable friend, _"I ... I cannot even consider that possibility. Jin. You had gone too far."_ after muttering to himself, Remmie points his paw to the first hut he built. "Your family can stay there if my partner accepts."

He then whispers to Liz's ears, "Where should we seal our relationship as mates after escorting them? Have any ideas? No need to tell our guests. It is between both of us."

As for Remmie, upon hearing another pokemon asking him, his face just blushes before turning around to see the buggy couple standing close to them.

"How about the second hut? I'll escort them. You wait here." Willingly accepting his mate's idea, Remmie let Liz gesture the leavanny family for them to follow her, and leads them to the first hut. The two hay-and-leaf beds were still left in the hut from when the group lived there. _"You can stay here for now. We have a large cart of berries in the large house you can eat from. I'll let you guys get settled in."_ she tells the bug family to make themselves feel at home.

Slipping out of the house, she walks back over to Remmie waiting at the roots of the Apple Tree trying to move on from Jin's destructive ego. _"Shall we go?"_ She holds her hand out to him.

"I just have the best idea to solidify our relationship. Follow me." Remmie climbs on top of the Apple tree and enters the opening hole where he slept before meeting her. "You told me that you can teleport. Right? Teleport here at the hole of the tree."

As he watches the distant sky, he immediately gets greeted by the sight of his special little mate. Being the slightly bigger pokemon of the little pokemon of this village, he carries her until he rests her back on the wall of the tree. Removing his furry scarves, he holds his paws on Liz's paws and rests them on his own chests where his nipples are also located. "Rub me there partner just as I will rub mine on your little chest mounds."

As he rests his paws on her tiny breasts, he also feels the sensitive feelings of his own body triggering his pleasure just like Liz's pleasure as well for both pokemon starts squeezing and rubbing each other's chest. As both of them make their small vocal echoes of pleasure, their paws steadily speed up and tighten their hold on each other's chest mounds. A few minutes later, both pokemon reach a state of orgasm on their lower bodies.

Looking at each other's pleasured mess, their faces reach a constant state of blushing. "It is time for you to seal our relationship Liz." lifting her off the tree wall, Remmie takes her position instead where he is the one resting on the wall while she rests on top of him with her lower body rubbing his throbbing and erect squirrel stick. "Ahhh. Ahhhh ... Liz. I so want to put it inside your body." Looking at his lower body, he never considers his pee hole feeling this stiff again. However, he feels his body that it is stiff not because of the need to take a piss.

 _"I feel hot below here."_ he sees a tiny pink slit in between Liz's tiny legs rubbing along his erect stick which further heats up both of their special body parts. _"Is this ... natural whenever we make love Remmie?"_

"It feels like this is ... natural. I feel … I feel the need to just … insert my thing inside that cute little hole you have." Remmie shudders both in curiosity and shyness of what the two of them are going through as Lizzie's sensitive inner muscles between her legs slowly form drops of her love juices coating her partner's stiff flesh stick.

"Here ... here I go." saying that lightly to her partner, Liz takes a good hold of the tip of Remmie's flesh stick in between his legs throbbing happily from her touch. Liz's vagina heats up further as more of her own juices spill on Remmie's penis. Once she positions the tip on her open swelling slit, Remmie humps up a bit as it goes inside the ralts' burning flesh while the ralts pushes her body down slowly. With of them moaning out of unexplained pleasure, Liz continues pushing her body down slowly to get more of Remmie's sensitive flesh. _"Ohhh. Wow. It is sooo ... good."_ Liz just hears her partner unable to speak for he can only express his blissful moans of the new sense of pleasure he gets from her mounting him while he pulls her up a bit before humping back in his partner's warm tugging flesh.

As Remmie hears more of his partner's telepathic moans in his head due to Liz being mute, his squirrel stick seems to hit something that is stretchable. His gut instinct tells him to push further, "Aaahhh! So warm and tight! I love you more Liz! I - I think I just have to do this. Just endure this for me. I'll always be with you no matter how hurt you are." Remmie gets a good hold on her head as he kisses her on the lips. While he continues humping his stick on his partner's open hole in between her legs, his paws slide down her body until he gets a good hold of her tiny hips. Besides loving the smoothness of her body that makes the ralts moan through their deep kiss, the cinccino makes a swift push of the ralts' lower body until her warm vaginal flesh swallows nearly his entire throbbing flesh.

The sudden impulse of their first time on thorough sexual intercourse trigger their sensitive lower parts to flare up in pain evident by the amount of tears flowing down their eyes even though their echoing cries are muffled by their lips being locked to a kiss.

As both pokemon let go of each other's lips, both of them pant out for air while they recover from the sudden painful shock of the swift deep thrust. With their gazes set at each other, Remmie gives Liz the nod to proceed. Having the same thought like her partner just as both of them recover from the sudden shock, Liz feels the cinccino's penis throb and massage her inner sanctum as if it is massaging her. Lifting her body upwards prove to be a bit difficult due to how deep Remmie is connected inside her _._ _"Remmie, I ... I can't move. Can you do it for me?"_ Liz gets a good hold of her partner's fluffy body. While no stud, she loves him nonetheless.

"Anything my lady asks." as he slowly stands up, he can feel the warmth of her love hole tugging his thing back inside whenever he pulls out a tiny bit from his every movement. Now with Remmie on top of her body resting at the tree wall, he starts humping his hips forward by pulling out half of his stick flesh before pushing as much as he can back inside Liz. He keeps this process constant and steady as he relishes the wonderful pleasure of sex with the girl of his dreams. For a while in his exercise, he only gets to insert most of it inside, yet he gets to insert the entirety of his throbbing flesh inside Liz's lower lips that happily massages his sensitive erect body eventually. He just moans out as loud as he can out of pure joy while he lets the instincts of his body take over him and swiftly thrusts his hips as fast and hard as he can to collect more of her warm massaging muscles. _"Two … turns to one."_ That one phrase echoes in his head constantly as he continues getting his pleasure through his partner's tiny body.

For Lizzie, the sense of being filled at that once empty breathing hole with the man of her dreams is something that she never considers so special and intimate. As she gets more and more of Remmie's penis thrusting deep inside her pussy, she gets massaged more and more in a very warm and blissful way as if her body is looking for this type of pleasure a long time. Liz follows suit by trying to hump her hips upward as if she has no control of her body while she cries in bliss. The faster the two of them hump their hips together, the more she feels her partner's penis collide with the back wall of her womb due to being the small one of the two. As Liz sees Remmie's tiny feet wrap all over her lower body, she feels quite blissful in this position for her partner had more lost battles than she currently has. With her face reaching just enough height for her lips to reach Remmie's lips, she brings him to another deep kiss as she stops humping her hips and let her partner control the flow of her body.

The two of them however have reach their state of orgasm minutes later as Liz's love hole releases her love juices coating her partner's sensitive flesh stick where it is also releasing its love juices inside Liz's womb. Too tired to even move their bodies, their hips hump one last time tying each other's love organs together before they sleep in exhaustion. Deep inside Liz's womb, the tip of Remmie's penis pressed inside the back of her womb continues to release more of its silky milk inside. A good few minutes later, the fairy type's tiny belly show small signs of a bulging belly not just coming from the penis housing it. Some of their combined love juices get absorbed by Remmie's fur. Just for now, he can let go of being dirty.


End file.
